Raining Love
by flowinthestream12
Summary: One-Shot Stelena. Elena is worried that Stefan is not taking good enough care of himself. She is about to bathe after exercising & Stefan wants to accompany her. Rated M for the result of that.


"I'm sexy and I know it," Elena heard Stefan sing off-tune through her bathroom door.

She giggled and squirmed till her sports-bra came up over her head. Her smile faded when she noticed the scabbing cut on the left side of her chest, right over her heart. She had bought that sports bra specifically because it hid that painful memory. It had been from where one of the werewolves had tried to stake her, having mistaken her for Katherine Pierce. Elena pushed any thought of the vampire that toyed with both Stefan and Damon out of her mind.

She wrapped a towel around chest, having not taken off her jogging shorts yet, after realizing that she had left her new shampoo and conditioner bottles on the dresser in her bedroom.

"Oh," said Stefan when Elena opened the door and scuttled across the room to her Walmart bag. "This is a _great _look. My favorite thus far."

Elena smirked at him over her shoulder, "I look disgusting, Stefan."

It was true, at least to her. She had just ran around her block twice in the smoldering summer heat. Her dark hair was greased with sweat and her olive skin was very flushed.

"Say that again once I've bathed," she said as she trotted past him with her necessities.

She held her arms close to her chest so that nothing would bounce too much. Stefan got to his feet and started unbuckling his leather belt. Elena was about to close the door when she noticed the sound and looked up at Stefan's quite mischievous eyes.

"I'm sorry, do you need to use the restroom first?" she asked. "I can wait."

Stefan shook his head, smirking his lips, "Nope, I'm good."

He pulled his own v-neck t-shirt over his head and let it crumble into a heap at the foot of Elena's bed. Elena scrutinized his body. He used to be very healthy-looking. Now, nothing but very taut muscles wrapped around his bones. Ever since he started hunting less animals, Elena noticed that he was steadily growing thinner and thinner.

His cheeks were hollow, his chin was sharp, his collar bones stuck out, and his rib cage was too visible for Elena's liking. She had insisted on him drinking her blood only to get him on the path to being healthy again. But, it was in vain. She has suggested it a few times since but to no avail. His six-pack was so stark without him flexing it.

His stomach was a little concave. Elena felt flattered that he felt comfortable enough around her to reveal his dwindling frame that was concerning her. Stefan kicked his jeans off and was now just in his dark boxer briefs. Elena stepped through the little crack in the door after setting her bathing supplies on the counter and walked up to him. She held her towel to her chest with one hand and reached up with the other to stroke his sharp jaw line.

"Are you feeling okay, Stefan?" she asked him quietly.

He leaned down a little and kissed her. He gently pulled her hand holding up her towel off and placed it on his shoulder. Elena pressed her ample chest to his to keep the towel from sliding down, their mouths still pressed together. Stefan ran his fingers through her greasy hair as he continued to kiss her. He placed his hands on her wide hips and started walking forward.

Elena tripped a few times, laughing as she wasn't very good at walking backwards. Especially since she was leaning backwards at little as well. Stefan pushed the door open by extending one of his legs around Elena's and walked till her back was against the wall in the shower. Her towel finally slid down her chest to the slick floor. Before Elena could reach down to wrap it around herself again, Stefan lifted Elena up onto his hips. She smiled and, towel forgotten, locked her ankles to secure herself and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, massaging his tongue with hers.

Stefan lifted one hand off of her hip again and turned the shower head on.

Elena giggled and leaned back, "You know, I've never kissed anyone in the rain."

Stefan cocked his bold eyebrows, "Well, I'll have to do something about that."

Stefan reached up, placed his hand on the back of her dripping hair, and gently brought her face down for a long kiss. Elena swayed forward and back on his hips, massaging his boney shoulders and stroking her breasts against his chest with each thrust. Elena reached down and started squirming out of her red jogging shorts. Stefan lifted her up, hugging her tightly around the base of her ribcage and nodded, letting her know that he wasn't going to slip and drop her. Elena unwrapped her legs from around his waist, her breasts swaying back and forth in front of his face as she wriggled her way out of her shorts and lacy navy underwear.

She let them slip to the ground and Stefan looped his foot through them and kicked them out of the shower. He set her back down and Elena reached around him to close the glass sliding doors shut, shampoo and conditioner bottles forgotten.

"I love you so much, Elena." he groaned with his deep voice.

Elena grinned widely, stood up on almost the tips of her toes, and kissed the tip of his nose. Stefan chuckled and watched as Elena backed away from him, pressing her back against the wall. She batted her eyelashes slowly once up at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that his penis was erecting beneath his boxer-briefs. Stefan was all too aware of the pressure building inside of him.

"Stefan, come to me." Elena said throatily.

Stefan slipped out of his underwear in a blur, having gone into vampire-super-speed, and the next thing Elena knew he was pressed up against her. He entwined his fingers in hers and pressed the backs of her hands against the wall. He pressed his lips against hers passionately.

He pulled away for a moment, "Never say you look 'disgusting' again. Do you understand me?"

Elena nodded, feeling herself mounting. The shower water was running her cum down her legs. She hoped that Stefan knew that she was ready for him, _waiting _on pins and needles for him. Stefan bent his knees a little and Elena felt his tip start to enter her. Elena let out a gasp of anticipation.

She was glad that Jena, Alaric, and Jeremy were at a parent-teacher meeting at the high school. She didn't know if she'd be able to suppress her cries when she would reach her climax. Stefan grunted deeply as he pressed further up into her. He lifted her back onto his hips, Elena leaning back a little to keep him inside of her. She swayed her hips on him, one hand on his shoulders as she ran the other through her own hair. His hips bucked into her and she gasped again. He shuddered as he started to climax.

"Oh-oh-oh," Elena breathed as he started pressuring her spot. "Right there! Oh, right there! Oh, my god. I love you, Stefan!"

Stefan's hips bucked into her, bouncing her on his hips with his hands on her waist. She screamed to the ceiling as her orgasm rocked through her entire body, completely unaware that the scab on the left side of her chest had moistened so much that it had loosened and now blood was beginning to run down her breast. She opened her eyes and saw that Stefan's had turned dark and red veins were swelling alarmingly around them. He had not reached his orgasm yet. Elena glanced down at the little amount of blood seeping from her cut and decided to try asking him again. She could feel another orgasm inside herself mounting.

"Please, Stefan," she nodded fervently. "I love you this much. Do it for me. I want you to feel as amazing as you just made me feel!"

Stefan hesitated for a moment. Elena shifted closer to him and straightened her back. Stefan's lips started to make their way closer to Elena's chest like the cut and his fangs were magnetized.

Stefan glanced back up at Elena's brown eyes and she nodded encouragingly, "It's okay. Trust me, Stefan."

Stefan bucked into her again and she gasped at the goose bumps that rose all over her skin and at the slight pain she felt when his fangs pierced her skin around her reopened cut. Elena held onto him tighter as he started to pull in and out faster inside of her. She ignored the lightness she felt in her head as he filled himself with her blood. Elena felt his stomach steadily distending and he didn't pull away till his six-pack touched her belly. Elena blinked hard and grinned her trembling lips as she both felt another orgasm pleasure her body and listened to the groan he let out when his own orgasm rocked his body.

She knew that her body would soon replace her blood loss. She would never forgive herself if she made Stefan feel bad for doing what came naturally to him. She could see the apology brewing behind the look he was giving her as he set her back down on the tile floor.

"I don't know what came over me -" he began, his voice shaky with evident shame.

"Stefan," Elena interrupted, placing a slightly shivering finger on his lips to stop him. "I love you. Don't say you're sorry. This is what I wanted."

Stefan closed his eyes tightly. Then he cupped her face in his hands and brought her up for a long kiss. Elena could feel so many unspoken words in that kiss. She hoped Stefan wouldn't torture himself with guilt. Elena's cut was no longer bleeding.

Elena grinned as she pulled away from him, "Since we're here, we might as well get clean."

Stefan smiled, though it looked a little more like a grimace. It would take more convincing from Elena before he'd forgive himself for drinking her blood, she knew that. But, she was pleased that she had finally gotten him to take care of himself. Stefan let his hands run down her sides as she stepped around him, sliding open the door to get her shampoo and conditioner, feeling his eyes on her the whole time.


End file.
